Stories Of Us
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Entah kenapa, sudah setahun Ia berada di status sosial yang sama seperti wanita di depannya ini namun Kim Taeyeon, dengan surai coklat karamel panjang bergelombang gantung yang tertiup angin, dengan mata coklat kelam yang masih sama hangatnya, dengan bibir yang masih ditutup oleh lip-gloss dan lipstick berwarna pink, masih tetap terlihat seperti dewi untuknya. Baekyeon.


**Stories of Us**

By Xia Heaven.

Romance/Humor.

Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Taeyeon.

**Aktor yang dipakai di fanfiksi ini bukan milik Xia Heaven.**

**Everybody talks © Neon Trees, Something stupid © Frank Sinatra, All About You © McFly**

Summary: Entah kenapa, sudah setahun Ia berada di status sosial yang sama seperti wanita di depannya ini namun Kim Taeyeon, dengan surai coklat karamel panjang bergelombang gantung yang tertiup angin, dengan mata coklat kelam yang masih sama hangatnya, dengan bibir yang masih ditutup oleh lip-gloss dan lipstick berwarna pink, masih tetap terlihat seperti dewi untuknya. Baekyeon.

.

"_Tell me your wish!_" Mata coklat Baekhyun berkedip dan nafasnya tertahan. Suara yang bermelodi itu memasuki indra pendengarannya dan mengkonsumsi pandangan. Di matanya hanya ada wanita dengan surai hitam panjang dan mata coklat yang bulat, yang terlihat bersinar selagi dia bernyanyi dan ketika mata itu bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun sekilas, Baekhyun akhirnya tau apa yang dimaksud Marius dari Les Miserable tentang '_A moment of breathless delight'_.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya ke arah teman sekelasnya, matanya tidak berpaling dari wanita tadi.

"Apa maksudmu siapa dia?" Temannya yang berada di sampingnya mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap aneh ke arahnya. "Kim Taeyeon, kau pasti bercanda ketika bilang kau tidak tau siapa dia! Dia itu _leader_ _Girl's Generation_, girlband ternama SM!_" _Jelasnya dan Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, semua suara yang berada di tenggorokannya terasa terambil.

Kim Taeyeon.

Ah, Baekhyun baru saja menemukan dewinya.

.

"Aku masuk SM! AKU MASUK SM!" Baekhyun menggoncangkan Jongdae, teman yang berhasil lulus bersamanya. "KAU TAU ITU APA ARTINYA JONGDAE?!"

"Kau bisa bertemu Taeyeon?"

Baekhyun membelakan matanya, tidak percaya. "Benar…" Ia benar-benar lupa alasan kedua dia masuk SM selain mengejar mimpinya. Alasan keduanya adalah Kim Taeyeon, dewinya dengan suara emas dan mata yang paling indah dan–

"Jika kau bermimpi tentang Taeyeon-_sunbaenim_ lagi, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

"AKU BISA BERTEMU DENGAN TAEYEON!" Jongdae menutup matanya seiring Baekhyun mengguncakan badan-nya dengan senyuman yang sangat besar dan mata bersinar, seperti dia baru saja mendapatkan permata yang paling berharga di dunia –oh tunggu, Kim Taeyeon memang sebuah permata yang paling berharga di dunia, setidaknya di dunia Baekhyun. "Kau dengar aku Jongdae? Mimpiku terkabul dan cinta sejatiku akhirnya berada di genggamanku!"

"Ya, ya… Bisakah kau berhenti menggucangkanku sekarang!" Baekhyun benar-benar berhenti mengguncangkan Jongdae tapi Jongdae tidak yakin apa itu karena dia yang memintanya atau karena Baekhyun sekarang sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan hati _Sunbae_ mereka yang cantik itu. Mata kelam Jongdae sekarang menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menggumakan berbagai macam hal tentang '_first impression'_ dan '_final act to make_ Dewi Taeyeon jatuh cinta kepada seorang Byun Baekhyun' dengan datar sebelum menghela nafas. "Terserahlah, Byun, aku hanya berharap kau beruntung."

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, mata coklatnya melihat kesal ke arah kertas berisikan lirik dan not lagu yang harus dia pelajari untuk ujian perminggu, hari senin nanti. Guru vokalnya menyuruhnya untuk mencoba _genre_ musik yang baru karena sebagai Idola, kau tidak boleh memilih dan Baekhyun sekarang mengikuti saran itu tapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkan _feel_ yang tepat dari lagu pilihannya. "Apa harus aku ganti saja?"

_Crek…_

Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapatkan pintu ruang latihannya terbuka, baru saja Ia ingin membuka mulutnya dan memberi tau bahwa ruangan masih dipakai ketika wajah orang yang sangat tidak asing mengintip dari luar.

"Permisi?" Baekhyun menahan nafasnya ketika wanita berparas manis itu mengintip dan mengedipkan kedua mata coklatnya ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di sana dengan mata yang membulat karena kaget. "Ah, maaf… aku tidak sadar masih ada orang lain." Ujarnya seiring tersenyum maaf. Tuhan, bawa Baekhyun ke surga sekarang juga, Ia tidak keberatan.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Taeyeon-sunbaenim." Baekhyun yang sadar dari shocknya kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat dan disambut tawa kecil yang riang dari wanita di hadapannya. '_Demi tuhan, suara malaikat itu!'_

"Hehehe, kau salah satu _trainer_ dari provinsi Gyeonggi bukan? Hm," Taeyeon memasuki ruangan tersebut sebelum memasang pose berpikir ala detektif seiring mata itu memincing halus ke arah Baehyun yang sekali lagi kehilangan nafasnya. "Ah! Byun Baekhyun!"

'_KE NEREKA PUN AKU RELA SEKARANG!'_

"A-ah, i-iya." Ujarnya. Tenang, Byun. Tenang. Jangan kehilangan ketenanganmu di depan Dewimu. "Sunbae mau berlatih?" Lanjutnya berniat basa-basi, apa pun yang bisa membuat Taeyeon tinggal lebih lama.

"Hm? Oh tidak," Ujarnya menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan senyuman. Baekhyun tau bahwa kesaksian para guru vokal yang juga mengajar Taeyeon itu tidak salah, Taeyeon itu benar-benar murah senyum. "Aku sedang mencari Pak Haesung untuk membantuku mencari nada yang pas untuk lagu baru."

"Kau akan meliris lagu baru?" Mata Baekhyun bersinar ketike mendengar berita tersebut. Taeyeon kembali tertawa sebelum mengangguk, Ia suka dengan trainer yang ini.

"Ah, jangan bilang-bilang yah! SNSD akan _comeback _dengan lagu ini, judulnya _The Boys."_ Ujarnya seiring tertawa kecil, mata coklat Taeyeon tiba-tiba melirik ke arah kertas yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun. "Kau sedang berlatih?"

"Iya," Senyum Baekhyun kecil dengan masam. Matanya melirik ke arah kertas yang Ia pegang sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi aku belum bisa dapet _feel _dari lagu ini." Taeyeon mengangguk sebelum mendekati Baekhyun dan jika Baekhyun menutup matanya sebentar, mungkin harum vanilla yang berasal dari Taeyeon itu akan tercium lebih kuat.

"Lagu apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu? Sudah tugasku sebagai senior untuk membantu sebenarnya." Jemari Taeyeon menyinggirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya dan menarik pelan kertas yang dipengang oleh Baekhyun tadi. "Oh, _Everbody Talk-_nya Neon Trees! Aku suka lagu ini."

"Aku juga suka tapi nggak tau kenapa, aku belum bisa dapet feel dari lagu itu."

"Hm," Taeyeon mengangguk-angguk seiring bersiul kecil, mata coklat itu masih menatap kertas berisi lirik lagu itu. "_Hey baby won't you look my way, I could be your new addiction?" _Nyanyinya pelan. Baekhyun berkedip sebelum tersenyum.

"_**Hey baby what you got to say, all you're giving me is fiction.**_" Taeyeon menoleh ke arahnya sebelum tersenyum dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membalas senyuma manis itu. "_**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time,**_" Senyuman Baekhyun bertambah besar ketika Taeyeon ikut bernyanyi bersamanya di barisan berikutnya.

"_**I find out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks.**_" Baekhyun tanpa sadar menarik tangan Taeyeon dan Taeyeon sendiri menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut bernari bersamanya. "_**It's started with a whisper.**_" Kedua tangan mereka saling memegang kedua tangan yang lain seiring mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"_**And that was when I kissed her and then she made my lips hurt.**_" Baekhyun melepaskan Taeyeon dan membiarkan Taeyeon berputar dan menari sendiri.

"_I can heard the chit chat, take me to your love shack." _ Baekhyun tertawa dan menari kecil bersama Taeyeon ketika Sunbaenya itu memanggilnya dengan tangannya, dia mungkin bukan penari hebat seperti Sehun atau Jongin tapi bukan berarti dia sama sekali tidak bisa menari.

"**Mama's always got a backtrack.**"

"_**When everybody talks back.~**_" Mereka berdua mengakhiri lagu itu dengan tertawa bersama dan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak peduli jika Ia harus masuk surga atau neraka, yang penting Ia masih bisa melihat senyuman hangat dari wanita di depannya ini.

.

"Mereka adalah calon _rookies _terbaru kita, EXO." Ujar Sooman kepada seluruh pemimpin grupband dari SM _Entertainment_ yang menjadi perwakilan untuk perkenalan kepada EXO dan Baekhyun bisa melihat Taeyeon dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kim Taeyeon, dengan surai hitam panjangnya jatuh membentuk wajah oval manisnya dan mata cokat berkilau yang membuat Baekhyun ingin terus menatapnya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam mata hangat itu. Tentu saja, jangan lupakan bibir manis berwarna pink muda bersinar yang berasal dari effek _lipstick _dan _lip-gloss_, bibir yang sekarang berbentuk senyuman seiring mata Dewinya itu melirik ke arah satu per satu anggota EXO yang hanya bisa tersenyum dengan gugup.

Tentu saja bukan hanya Taeyeon yang berdiri di sana dan Baekhyun memang menghormati semua Sunbaenim yang berdiri di depannya ini tapi ketika orang yang kau benar-benar kagumi selama dua tahun belakangan ini berdiri dan tersenyum di depanmu, apa kau akan menyia-nyiakan itu dan lebih memperhatiakan orang lain? Tentu saja tidak!

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah! Aku senang kau bisa debut sekarang." Ujar Taeyeon ketika Ia menghampiri Baekhyun sementara yang lain masih sibuk berbincang dengan yang lain. "Aku harap kita akan projek untuk berduet di masa depan."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Taeyeon-sunbae."

"Hm," Taeyeon menghembungkan pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, jika kita berada di belakang kamera, panggil aku _Noona _saja, okay?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyuman besar, mata coklat itu bersinar terang dan perasaan bahagia meluap di dadanya.

"Ta-Taeyeon-noona?"

"Hm!" Ujarnya seiring menangguk sekali dengan senyuman manis yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Taeyeon melirik ke arah Yunho yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut Jongin seperti ayah yang bangga pada anaknya. "Hehehe, waktunya untuk membentuk grup pencinta Jongin kembali huh? Senang berbicara denganmu, Baekhyun!" Ujarnya sebelum meleset dan mengganggu Jongin bersama Yunho dan Leeteuk.

"Jadiiii, kau dan Taeyeon-sunbae huh?" Mulai Chanyeol dengan nada jahil dan senyuman_ suggestive _yang tak kalah jahilnya, entah sejak kapan sahabatnya itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Jongdae yang berada di sampingnya sendari tadi sudah berusaha menaha tawanya dari sikap sok jaim Baekhyun.

"Ugh, berisik, dasar maniak Dara-sunbaenim."

"Hah! _How dare thou!" _Chanyeol mulai mengoceh bahwa dia bukan maniak Dara dari 2Ne1, hanya benar-benar menghormatinya dan Baekhyun mengutarkan matanya sebelum melirik lagi ke arah Taeyeon yang sekarang menggoda Sehun dan Jongin seperti kakak perempuan mereka sendiri dan tanpa sadar senyuman lembut mulai menyentuh wajahnya.

.

"Selamat untuk kemenangan pertama kalian!" Seru anak-anak SM bersamaan. Seperti ajang mereka nangis di belakang panggung tidak cukup, para Sunabaenim mereka ingin mereka menangis juga sekarang. Walaupun tidak semua dari mereka datang karena masih sibuk tapi hal seperti ini benar-benar mengharukan.

Mata Baekhyun juga sudah terasa panas namun Ia terus berkedip agar air matanya tidak keluar. Baekhyun bisa melihat Taemin sedang menggoda Jongin tentang tangisannya tadi sedangkan Yunho dan Hyoyeon yang berada di samping mereka hanya tertawa. Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Minho sedang bertukaran selamat dan pelukan bersama Chanyeol dan Kris. Luhan sedang bertukaran pelukan bersama Victoria, Tao, Yixing dan Zhoumi. Donghae dan Sehun sedang berpose berdua dan menunggu Eunhyuk mengambil foto mereka. Junmyeon dan Minseok berbincang bersama Leeteuk yang terlihat bangga.

Sedangkan dia, Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Ryeowook sedang berpelukan seiring tertawa dan benyanyi tak jelas.

Ia tidak begitu mengingat beberapa puluh menit setelah itu karena alkohol yang mengalir di tubuhnya namun ketika Ia mulai merasa panas dan membutuhkan angin (Baekhyun memutuskan ini waktu yang tepat) untuk pergi keluar sebentar.

Pemuda itu baru saja menghirum angin malam dan menutup matanya ketika suara sepatu hak mendekatinya. Ia membuka mata dan menoleh, mendapatkan Taeyeon dengan dress hitam yang menyentuh lututnya. Entah kenapa, sudah setahun Ia berada di status sosial yang sama seperti wanita di depannya ini namun Kim Taeyeon, dengan surai coklat karamel panjang bergelombang gantung yang tertiup angin, dengan mata coklat kelam yang masih sama hangatnya, dengan bibir yang masih ditutup oleh lip-gloss dan lipstick berwarna pink, masih tetap terlihat seperti dewi untuknya.

"Aku dengar kalian menang, selamat!" Ujarnya dengan riang sebelum berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan cepat, membuat efek suara dengan sepatu high heels hitam yang membuat kaki mulus itu tampak begitu indah di mata Baekhyun. "Maaf aku telat, tadi masih ada siaran radio."

Baekhyun aja menggelengkan kepalanya seiring tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kita justru bersyukur Noona sudah mau datang dengan semua kesibukan Noona." Ujarnya pelan. Taeyeon hanya tersenyum balik membalasnya, pas dengan senyuman yang benar-benar menggemaskan itu. "Noona itu seperti anak kucing."

"Eh?"

"Manis."

Jika setengah kepala Baekhyun tidak dipengaruhi oleh alkohol tadi, mungkin Ia akan sadar apa maksud dari warna merah merona yang mewarnai pipi Taeyeon yang terlihat terkejut sebelum tersenyum kepadanya dengan hangat dan lembut. "Terima kasih, kau juga manis seperti anak anjing, seperti _poodle _milik Jongin, hehehe…"

"Hahaha, mungkin…" Matanya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata coklat Taeyeon yang membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit tenggelam. "_**I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me and if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me.**_" Nyanyinya pelan dan Taeyeon memiringkan kepalanya seiring tersenyum. Mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat ke arah Baekhyun dan parfum vanilla Taeyeon mulai memenuhi kepala Baekhyun.

"_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two."_ Balasnya, jemari panjang Baekhyun itu menggeser poni Taeyeon yang tertiup angin.

"_**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like, I love you.**_" Lagu duet mereka yang kali ini diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut, di beranda asrama EXO, di bawah saksi bulan dan ribuan bintang yang tidak terlihat di kota Seoul.

.

"Ayolah! Jangan buat aku melakukan hal konyol seperti ini!" Rengeknya seiring menatap tajam ke arah Sehun dan Jongin yang masih sibuk mendorongnya. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Hyung, Chanyeol-hyung sudah bersedia membantumu dan kau tidak bisa pergi mencium Taeyeon-noona lalu tidak menyatakan cintamu!" Ujar anggota termuda mereka. Sialan, apa yang membuat Sehun berpikir dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Seakan dia mempunyai lebih banyak pengalam dalam hubungan romantis dari Baekhyun? Baiklah, Sehun dan Jongin memang sudah langgeng selama tiga tahun, memulai hubungan mereka bahkan sebelum mereka debut tapi tetap saja! Baekhyun harusnya tidak usah memberi tau soal ciumannya dengan Taeyeon kalau begini.

"Ayolah, Hyung! Aku yakin Noona akan menjawab iya." Ujar Jongin lelah tapi masih sibuk mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi–"

"HYUNG!" Ia menutup matanya dengan refleks mendengar bentakan pasangan itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Ujarnya seiring mengutarkan matanya. "Tapi jika aku keluar dengan hati yang remuk, kalian berhutang Ice cream kepadaku untuk setahun ke depan, dengar itu!" Yang hanya dibalas dengan sepasang kekasih itu saling melirik sebelum mengutarkan mata mereka seakan tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun bisa keluar dengan hati yang patah.

"_Just get in there, Hyung."_ Baekhyun masih mengoceh kecil tapi Ia sudah setuju dan mereka sudah mengundang Taeyeon jadi apa yang bisa Ia lakukan kecuali _man up and confess?_

.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hi." Ia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika Dewinya itu sekarang duduk di kursi yang ditaruh tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Hi, Taeyeon-noona." Ujarnya sekali lagi dengan senyuman gugup. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang berada di ujung ruangan dengan sebuah piano. "Um, ah… Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu, kumohon dengarkan."

Taeyeon menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum sebelum menoleh bingung ke arah Baekhyun sekali lagi. Wanita itu sempat ingin membuka mulutnya lagi ketika suara nada piano mulai menyelusuri ruangan, Ia membungkamkan mulutnya.

"_Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew but today I hope you make me smile by saying I do."_ Taeyeon kembali mengedipkan matanya sebelum menatap ke mata Baekhyun dengan senyuman dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, senyuman itu tidak pernah gagal membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali ke pada Kim Taeyeon dan senyuman manis nan hangatnya. "_Then I whisper in your ears and I said thank you, you have make my life worthwhile by saying I do._

"_And I would answer all your wishes, don't need to asked me to and if you deny me one of your kisses, I won't go insane." _Taeyeon membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya seiring tertawa. Baekhyun bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. "_So here's my words but really it's just a song or two and this one should make you smile cause it's all about you."_

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat Taeyeon sebelum berlutut di depannya dan mengambil salah satu tangan Taeyeon dan menggenggamnya. "_And I would answer all your wishes, no need to asked me to so hold me close and say three words like you used to do, dancing on the practice room, yes, you make my life worthwhile so I told you with a smile,"_

Baekhyun menarik Taeyeon berdiri yang masih mempunyai satu tangan menutupi senyumannya dan air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya. "_And I will answer all your wishes if you asked me to but if you deny me one of your kisses I don't know what I do." _ Suaranya nyayian itu pertambah pelan karena apa yang Ia nyanyikan memang benar, Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus Ia lakukan jika Taeyeon menolak ciuman darinya.

"_It's all about you." _ Jemari Baekhyun yang tidak menggengam tangan Dewi depannya, mengambil tangan Taeyeon yang masih menutup mulutnya lalu menghapus air mata yang ada di mata Taeyeon sebelum mengangkat dagunya dan menciumnya lembut.

Peduli sangat dengan Chanyeol yang protes di belakang atau Sehun dan Jongin yang tertawa di luar bersama anggota EXO dan SNSD lainnya. Toh, Dewi pujaannya sudah ada di pelukannya.

.

END!

HAIIII! Lo tau nggak sih gimana senengnya gue waktu tau Baekhyun dan Taeyeon pacaran! XDD I mean, Baekhyun got to date his bias! FTW! GO BAEK! Gue udah lompat-lompat ngdenger mereka jadian karena mereka manis abisss! Dan dalam rangka merayakan buat deh fanfic ini! Hehehe…

UGHH, walau banya rumor gelap soal mereka kayak gimana itu paling scandal buat ngahlihin masalahnya Kris (yang kayaknya emang udah fix keluar dari EXO, HUEEEEE! TT^TT Laxy-oppa!) tapi gue tetep stay positif dan ngdukung mereka 100%!

Gue jadi nggak sabar nihh, kira-kira kalo si Sehun atau si Jongin pacaran sama siapa yahhh? Apa mereka masih single? Gue sih maunya mereka sama satu sama lain (secara SEKAI FTW!) tapi gue mau ngliat mereka bareng cewek mereka yang gue jamin pasti lucky banget buat ngdapetin cowok seperhatian Sehun atau Jongin!

Buat Taeyeon-unnie dan Baek-oppa, langgeng langgeng yahhh! Mudah-mudah kalian sampe ke upacara pengikatan, gue pengen banget ngliat Idola K-pop zaman sekarang nikah bareng satu sama lain. Rada kesel juga sih sama scandal yang dikeluarin soal Baek-oppa sehabis konfirmasi tapi tenang aja Baek-oppa, REAL FANS STILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT! Taeyeon-unnie juga tabah yaah, aku minta maaf kalo fans kalian berdua masih banyak yang kekanak-kanakkan dan lebih mikirin kebahagian mereka (dan ship mereka) daripada kalian yang mereka akui sebagai idola.

Aku masih ngship Baekyeol alias ChanBaek tapi nggak akan ada yang nghentiin gue juga buat ngship BaekYeon! XDD Moga moga abis ini Chanyeol-oppa yahhhh! Doain biar Yeol-oppa juga dapet biasnya, si Dara-unnie~~ Khehehe! JA NA!

**Review and critical comments will be accepted if they are not bashing any characters or ships from this fanfiction.**


End file.
